Drowning in secrets
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Leo has a secret, one that makes plunging himself hundreds of feet under, not seem so bad. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

Don't let me fall. Not now or ever. Because if I fall, I won't be able to get back up. I know that alone I will only sink despair into despair and darkness. Because I am not a hero. I am not a soldier. I am not strong. I am defined, by my weakness. By my differences. And by thinking like a civilian. I am not set like they are. I am not designed like they are. I look in the mirror and know I am an abnormality.

Even my own blood can't save me now. Heroes all around me and none can save me. None at all.

* * *

Leo slipped past Chase as he made his way to the peak of the island. The air was growing stale within the island. His skin felt prickly and itchy from not being able to get away. Especially with the ocean so close. And the pool available. His body felt the ache and need of his heritage. No one would notice if he was gone right? It wasn't like he had thrown a tantrum to grab their attention... So nobody would notice a moment away.

He took a deep breath as he slipped out onto the roof relishing in the salty scent and the watery breeze. He stripped out of his thick jacket and basked in the sunlight, letting it rest on his darkened skin. His neck stretched back as he stretched his body. He slid his boots off revealing surprisingly dainty feet for his boot size. But rough and calloused as if he could walk on glass and feel nothing. His toes spread out wide across the metal plateau. He rolled his shoulders and began walking forward in nothing but an undershirt and his black pants. He didn't stop when he neared the edge though, he sped up and dove into the crystal clear waters. He didn't hesitate to expand his lungs once he had entered the ocean. He didn't flinch as gaseous oxygen expelled from his lungs and filled with liquid life.

His neck flexed taking in the oxygen from the water through the most surprising feature of all he had kept hidden, his gills. With a grin, he began to swim circles around the island. He called out to gather seldom seen creatures of the deep to join him, just like he had seen his half brother do before him. He laughed as he was surrounded by silverfish and angelfish swimming playfully around him.

He spent his time swimming, guiding fish to the windows to surprise the children of the island. He laughed when he tripped Spin up when he sent a school of silverfish darting past him as he was spinning.

He knew his brother would disapprove of such an action from his power, even while smiling with sparkling blue eyes laughing at the harmless pranks.

It was more fun than he had experienced in a long while. It was different than being up with his mom. It was his mom and he loved her, but she couldn't be a part of his entire world. Not with who his father was.

Dark skin, thick hair, an athoritive and intimidating figure. A truly dark royal being. A banished Prince. And a land hater.

Sad really considering his mother was a land dweller. But that was a darker truth than his mother really wished to disclose between anyone.

He shook his head, ridding the thoughts from his mind as he noticed the setting sun from above the water. He swam up toward the surface, saying goodbye to the fish he had played with.

He gasped as he broke the surface and dry sea air filled his lungs. He grabbed the side of the metal island and began climbing upward to the peak and plateau where his jacket and shoes were. His feet gripped the wall easily as he scaled the man made design. He almost groaned as he felt the water all too soon drip off him and dry from his skin. He was merely damp with wet clothes when he reached the top.

He grimaced when he slid his boots on, already feeling the uncomfortable weight and constriction to his feet. His face turned stony when his jacket slid over his torso and hugged his neck. Despite the discomfort from the turtleneck like design, it was better than the alternative of wearing makeup and drying out his gills.

Like when he was stuck in the damn car. Oh that was pleasant.

Nearly killed and no way to explain that he could survive from the water... It was the damn pressure that had him worried. Best case, a horrible migraine many day trip back and a thousand lies to cover what happened. Best case, either dead or experimented on by the government while also exposing the fact that superheroes did in fact exist along with their villains.

But nothing to worry about now. Even when the bionics discovered the more well known Mighty Med, they hadn't freaked out that badly. Perhaps the same could be done if he ever needed to introduce his brother to the team or vice versa. He shook his head. Their worlds were too far apart. Even if he could walk between them, he had stayed far too long with the bionics for either side to to understand.

He glared down at this arm. Bionics did save it, but it kept him even further from his brother. He had warned him before they could not be seen together to protect Leo from unknown enemies he had been double crossing for years. Hell few knew of his existence and of his relationship with his brother. A troup of black haired and blue eyed males sparked in his mind along with a spunky red head with grassy green eyes. He chuckled as he made his way back into the stale aired island. He slid back to "his" room he shared with his bionic step siblings and stepped into bathroom. Reluctantly showering off the telltale scent of sea water.

 **So... Ehehehehehehehehehehe. Congrats if you did read this. Odd idea really. But it's not like lab rats ever even hint at who Leo's biological father is or introduce the guy really. As much as I want to know where all the kids came from to be made into Soldiers, I'm going to say I'm more curious about Leo's father who Tasha and Leo most likely know( like 98 percent sure they know or something because Leo could have been born invetro fertilization and all that wonderful science) and why they are no longer near him.**

 **So this came into existence. Yes it is a one shot. But if any of you wish to continue... I could be of assistance in making it work and you may have at it.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is madness.

Kaldur sighed reading over the mission report. His father had wanted much more from him as of late. An irritation. But a sign that he had in fact been deceived as his friends had been. Though the world didn't know. Oh no, they didn't. Perhaps in another world, their braverisms and tragedies would be front page news. But this world couldn't handle such truths.

Proof was even the most wholesome and black and white of heroes who had agreed to the Mighty Med system of writing their actions in graphic novels for the enjoyment of the common populace, would still have normal folk terrified. As it were only the most skilled of Mighty Med even knew about the League, the villains and scum who had seen them were called insane. Absolutely mad, weaving intricate tales of phantom heroes of the city. A spirit that seems to linger in one town and haunt the wrong doers.

Oh Kaldur was far aware of the situation. As it was, even those with the mutation of powers were being gathered rather quickly from all sides, much to the concern of the family left behind to grieve and search for a person doomed to never come home be it to be a hero, or a criminal.

He was thankful that his brother had avoided the constant gatherings from over the years and remained beyond the direct sphere of influence and knowledge.

If he knew what he was doing to save the world... He closed his eyes in defeat. There was no way his younger brother would leave without him. And the last thing Kaldur wanted was to reveal a second son of Black Manta that even Manta didn't know about, born from a dark moment of weakness, anger and perhaps even lust. Best case Leo would be forced to fight his family to prove loyalties to Black Manta. Worst case, Leo would be dead before he could even see his birth father's face.

Because he was a shameful half born. Just like King Arthur of Atlantis. Aquaman. He could breath in the water, communicate with the life that thrived in their waters, and though not fully grown, was sure to possess a great physical strength as most Atlantians do. But more than that, he lacked the webbing that Kaldur had. He had potential to blend in with society where he would greatly struggle. He could travel between the crafted underground society of unknown heroes and breach the surface of normal life without even a flinch.

Not that Kaldur would ever let his baby brother near the chaos. He would sooner hand deliver him to Atlantis, swaddled in an Atalantian flag and present him to his King and uncle as the royal son of his treacherous father, and possible next Prince of Atlantis. To be kept locked away within the castle and held there until there came a time when Black Manta and his troops were no longer a threat.

Not that it would ever happen. Nightwing and Wally had been adamant in assisting him in keeping his brother safe and ignorant. After all, they were of the few who had been there when he had stumbled upon the poor boy as his mother panicked and he lay unconscious due to dehydration. He had been about Billy's age when they first met the true form of Captain Marvel. Give or take a year or two of course.

What had started as a respectful teaching of a rare heritage, snowballed into almost brotherly companionship, only to be discovered that they were in fact blood kin.

It was a secret that he would most likely take to his grave. Along with Wally and Nightwing. Though he wondered if Leo or his mother would have anyone they could trust with this truth. Leo had mentioned quite some time ago that he had received three siblings and a possible new dad figure. Perhaps they would learn.

Though considering the papers and the hype, he guessed not. His brother was already forced into the spotlight among the other "bionic" children. His being almost overlooked if not for the fact he was not a full bionic. And mentioned in the most obscure of magazines and articles. Coming out to even his step family was a dangerous step. It could unravel a delicate tapestry that was created by hundreds of people in a matter of days, revealing a gaping hole in the wall of society. Possibly creating a larger war than the ones that currently existed.

But Kaldur could hardly fault Leo if he did. It wasn't like he had anyone to talk to about his powers. Or even someone who knew of his powers and bionics to help them work together. Something Kaldur knew he would desperately need. Especially if the bionics were anything like his own electrical powers. Not at all common. And could be exceptionally dangerous.

He casually blinked, mentally shaking his head of the thoughts of his brother. Leo would be fine. He was doing this for him and all of living kind.

Besides... The silverfish would keep him up to date on anything Leo had gotten into.

 **Add on. Kaldur's point of view on being Leo's brother. I like the idea and decided to explain that this is a slightly off dimension. In which Mighty Med does exist as is canon in Lab Rats, but the Justice League and their villains, very much blur the lines of what happens. Many times, it is kept underground. The more overt, the more the Mighty Med heroes are involved, keeping a delicate balance.**

 **Anyways, if I am to do more on this I will post a new story. So this is the official end of this story. TTFN. And if you would be so kind, let me know what you think.**


End file.
